


Starry sky [Creek Oneshot]

by Nitchen



Series: Creek [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Astronauts, Astronomy, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Canon Gay Relationship, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Fanfiction, Gay, Love, M/M, Outer Space, Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitchen/pseuds/Nitchen
Summary: Craig explains his Tweek something about the universe and the planets.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Creek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105133
Kudos: 37





	Starry sky [Creek Oneshot]

„You do know that the sun is a star, right?", the black-haired teenager looked at his friend somewhat amused by the statement just given. Both of them sat on the bed of the hat-wearer and were surrounded by books on astronomy and physics, all of which belonged to the black-haired students. The blond was finally allowed to stay overnight with his lovers again, and Craig had to do something for a lecture he will give in a few days, looking for information from the books, which was easy for him.

Some of them lay open on the bed, others on the floor, scattered all over the place, there were many, Tweek estimated at over fifty...he had never read so many books in his whole life, he didn't like reading very much, although he was quite good at it, Well he stuttered every now and then when the teacher asked him to read a paragraph, which is why he liked audio books more than normal books. Craig was different, but this did not matter to the couple. They loved each other, and that was the most important thing, only that counted. But Tweek recognized Craig's sentence rather differently and trembled as he held his coffee mug firmly in his hands. Did that mean he was making fun of him?

On the contrary, Craig honestly thought it was cute that Tweek thought stars were planets. He was not very enthusiastic about astronomy, the stars so he found them unreachable, but loved it when his lover told him something about astronomy. But now the blond was shaking and stuttering again and again how sorry he was.

Grinning, Craig lovingly kissed his boyfriend and pulled him onto his lap. God, the blond student was cute...with that face he forgot why they were sitting here, why the books were open and Craig's laptop was on. He kissed him again, the first time Tweek had not reciprocated, had been too surprised. Not that it was their first kiss, but whenever Craig kissed him, he was so happy that not a sound escaped his mouth and his face turned red with charm. He didn't find it embarrassing, but it was just a wonderful feeling.

„Hey....babe everything's fine...maybe I should teach you something about astronomy", the black-haired man asked quietly, caringly and lovingly, pulled the blond teenager onto his lap, stroked his boyfriend's cheek, kissed it gently for a moment, then just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Tweek was blushing. „But I was supposed to help you - GAH - h-help you -ngh-...“, the smaller student said quietly, trembling. He took his coffee cup and slurped the brown, so wonderfully smelling drink for a few seconds before he let himself sink against it somewhat relaxed and nodded.

„Okay darling....you know, I find it more exciting to teach my beloved about the stars and galaxies...“the hat-wearing boy said dearly, cuddled up with Tweek and grabbed one of the books, it was an older book, with tears on the cover, a very technical one, which he had often read before, liked it very much. When he opened the thick book and leafed through it, Tweek just looked at him. He had received this as a present from his father. . . he had always read it to him to sleep, and now he read it to his friend. On the first page was the solar system, on the second page pictures of the planets and information about them. Craig opened a page that featured a size heading:

  
  


**''Galaxies''**

  
  


Tweek looked at the pictures with curiosity. Some galaxies were shown. They looked kind of beautiful, breathtaking. The black-haired space fan looked at his friend, who was stroking over one of the pictures, smiled gently and then began to explain.

“Our galaxy is the Milky Way...as I'm sure you already know. Our universe is made up of superclusters of galaxies, which with their stars and planets, gas nebulae and dust clouds fill the infinite void....There are over one hundred million stars in our galaxy....The Hubble telescope has established a classification. There are elliptically shaped galaxies, spiral galaxies and irregular galaxies, these have no defined shape, unlike the elliptically shaped ones, which get a lot of dust and gas. Spiral galaxies have a core surrounded by old stars...“ he looked out of the window, it was a starry night, which he hadn't noticed at all, otherwise he would always take out his telescope immediately and open his window, put it on some books and look at the twinkling stars of the night sky.

„They have two or...more... spiral arms...“ he murmured and put the book aside, Tweek looked at him with his head tilted, what was his friend up to now? He got up and opened the window, put some books on top of each other and took out his telescope, put it carefully on the small pile and then smiled softly while Tweek spoke thoughtfully.

„Th-There are...m-many planets Craig...“ he murmured as he stood next to his larger partner and looked up into the night sky. Again the one I talked to smiled gently and sat down on the floor, pulling him down too.

„These are not planets, my darling....these are stars...“ he said softly, looking through the telescope and then continued. „The universe is almost infinite....there are infinite stars and over millions of galaxies...many waiting to be discovered...“, he murmured softly and quietly, looking at Tweek who was trembling again.

„T-that means we're just a little d-dot in the middle of a -ngh- b-billion stars?!", he asked slightly panicky and looked at Craig, who had to nod, because for him this thought was just true. Not pessimistic or depressive, but rather philosophical and scientific, but he regretted his action at the same time, because his tweek trembled more and pinched his right eye again and again.

„So we're all alone and meaningless?!", he shook more, he was visibly on the verge of a panic attack. “If the universe is infinite, then every action we take is almost insignificant...then...then...then-GAH- every decision we make is worth nothing...nothing matters...“ he looked at his boyfriend, who looked at him worried, in panic.

„Tweek calm down. In the universe, everyone has his destiny and his deserved place. &quot Craig said to him“, took the blond boy's hands in his own. “You, me, Stripe...even old Cartman has his place in the universe....his job...because everyone is important in his own special way..“ he kissed his forehead, making Tweek flinch, but was calmed down a bit by the words of his lover, took a sip from his cup. Tucker looked out the window again, Tweek cried out briefly when something in the starry sky, a shooting star flew across the sky, then another one. The blond coffee junkie had heard of shooting stars, but he didn't really know if it was one of those. „Did you make a wish, sweetie?" the black-haired man asked him gently. The blond student nodded.

Craig smiled and looked at the stars, raised his hand briefly as if he wanted to reach for them but then understood that they were still out of reach for him. Still, after graduation he wanted to study astrophysics...then he hoped to join a space program or something like that.

Tweek thought about it, had other plans, he would take over his parents'; shop, wanted to start a small family with Craig sooner or later, which he already had somehow. Stripe, her guinea pig was like a child to him. But her animal was sick. . had already had surgery and was not as resilient as before, but he still liked to play and was squeaking around in his cage, the black haired one lifted him up carefully and sat down, placed the guinea pig on his lap. Stripe looked around while Tweek joined him and put his head on the shoulder of his classmate.

  
„Can you tell me more, Craig?" he asked muttering, he liked it when his stargazer told him This one nodded. „So...with galaxies there are major and minor groups..“ he looked up at the stars. There are EO galaxies, E3, E5, E7, Sa, Sb and not to forget Sc....these are spiral galaxies with a pronounced core and winding arms...E7 galaxies look like a flattened oval and EO galaxies are almost circular elliptical...“ he was completely in his element, no matter what you looked at him. His eyes literally shone, he really loved the universe. Just found it so fascinating....

Tweek just listened to him, he loved Craig more than anything else, while he looked through his telescope again and was silent for a while, watching the stars, then let his friend look through it, explaining the signs of the zodiac to him. The smaller teenager smiled gently and listened to him attentively. The black-haired man smiled softly and held the blond man's hand, stroking his thumbs over the back of the other man's hand, who turned pink again and looked at Stripe, who pressed himself against him and squealed loudly. Craig looked at his guinea pig and smiled, then turned back to his favourite hobby. Astronomy.

„Craig...?“ Tweek asked cautiously and quietly, not wanting to disturb or frighten his beloved, because Tucker was completely fascinated by the sparkling skies and he didn't really know if he was bothering. „Look, you can see Venus there!", he told him to let him look through the telescope, at first he didn't recognize anything, but this celestial body looked different from the stars.

„The atmosphere is 60 miles thick and the temperature at its core is approximately 8,000 degrees Fahrenheit....“ Craig said, sounding a little Sheldon Cooper to Tweek's ears. &quot It is about 108 million kilometers away from the sun, our earth is 149. 6 million kilometers away from the sun. „The equatorial diameter is 3,100 miles.....“ the astronomer continued. and the orbital velocity is 35. 02 kilometers per second...“ he smiled. „The temperature on earth is about 15°C...“ Nodding Tweek looked at his Craig, but he didn't want to stop talking or take a break from the scientific stuff yet. On the contrary.

„The largest planet is Jupiter....its mass is 300 times greater than the Earth's mass...“ he said, was probably more fascinated by it himself than anyone else „...it has an amazing 67 moons like Europa, Callisto and Io...“ he pointed out of the window, to the stars. „The universe is so big and great. There are still so many undiscovered galaxies, planets...“ he grinned slightly, the coffee addict leaned gently against him and held Stripe. “Some day I want to be up there Tweek...with you and Stripe....then our life will be filled with guinea pigs, coffee and stars", he smiled at him.

„I love you, Craig“ Tweek said softly, and wrapped his arms around the black-haired man's neck, the latter grinning softly. I want to be with you forever and ever and conquer the S-stars with you!", he said, twitching several times during his sentence.

Gently he kissed his cheek, causing the blond to twitch a little and look at him, then smiled gently and pressed his lips to those of the other, who returned the kiss in surprise. Usually Tweek was always shy when it came to caresses. He pulled him carefully onto his lap, Craig and his friend kissed around for a few minutes and then looked at each other, Stripe squeaked happily again and looked at his owners. The guinea pig had been with the two boys for over three years and just felt comfortable with them. They were the best guinea pig owners in the world. He spent one week with Craig and the other with Tweek. Over the weekend the blond was often with the older ones, then he had his two owners. They loved the little animal more than anything.

„And Craig, do you -ngh- wish to continue with your report?"; he asked his friend gently. Grinning Craig nodded and kissed Tweek's neck gently, started talking on the side. As always, the frahling lover did not understand how one can know all this by heart. His friend was really smart. He knew so much about the stars and the universe. He grinned softly and pressed himself against him, then the black-haired one suddenly lifted the smaller one up, the coffee addict immediately pressed Stripe softly against him, who looked up and looked at him. Craig put Tweek on the bed and put the animal in its cage and then cleared the books from the bed. Then he lay down next to his friend who immediately snuggled up against him. Craig held the blond man's eyes closed for a moment and turned off the light, he had star stickers stuck to the ceiling last week, which were almost transparent in the dark and bright, and now illuminated his whole room. At first Tweek was a bit panicky, because why would Craig just cover his eyes? But when he took his hand away, he looked around and smiled. It looked so beautiful.

Craig grinned more broadly and pulled the other's head to his chest, just enjoying the togetherness and looked at him, stroking his cheek, then yawning.

„Good night, babe.“ he said tiredly and then closed his eyes. „I love you...“ he murmured still, after a few minutes the blond heard a faint snoring from the black-haired man's side, and he closed his eyes too, and closed them crookedly.

And even if the universe is infinite and for some life and their general existence is meaningless, as long as they have each other, they are not so alone.

  
  



End file.
